


Savin Me

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [62]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is Dead, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Bad at Feelings, Jason loves Tim as his son, Kid Tim Drake, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy Test, Protective Jason Todd, Smart Tim Drake, Survivor Guilt, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Saves the Day, Tim Drake is Batkid, Tim Drake loves Jason has his dad, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Tim Drake, temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Based on, Batman: Death in the Family 2020 movie. Jason, becomes redeemed thanks a little boy. Batman returns thanks to his new love, Zatanna. Though Jason still finds himself falling and needing his angel
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Zatanna Zatara, Jason Todd/Reader, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I step into the Bat-cave. I see Dick in the batsuit and Barbara in her wheelchair. I then see the Bat-computer. Jason. My heart pounding. 

"if you're going to try to put Jason in jail then you're taking me with him"

They both look at me concerned unaware of my presence until I spoke. 

"Y/N--" I cut Barbara off 

"no! You two Idiot's are going to listen! You honestly are so damn blind you don't see it! Do you? Did you not happen to hear that he doesn't remember any of it? Killing, Black-Mask and those criminals... You think he was going to go through hell with Joker nearly..." I can't think of the torture he went through "and then lose.. Bruce and move on with life like nothing ever happened?" my voice breaking "PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder. It's real. So if you still going to hurt him more than he already has been. Then you are gonna have to go through me"

I left Barbara and Dick didn't say a, word not that I'd stay to listen. I went into the building. I see people calmed and I see a little boy standing in front of, Jason. The gun on the floor and Two-Face unconscious. He didn't kill him. Who ever that little boy is saved my love. Whoever is he, he's going to change our lives I just know it. Jason, looks at me with a sad smile. I smile back. That night, Jason in his room. I lightly knock on the door. 

"who is it" he harshly said 

"it's me, Jay. I just wanted to make sure you were OK. I--" he cut me off 

"yeah, just come the fuck in" he said my heart breaks hearing the heaviness in his voice 

I slowly opened the door I see, Jason. He sat on his bed his eye's locked on the ground. Wearing only his boxers, and hair wet from a shower. I see his scars across his shoulders, abdomen, and arms. His arm bandaged. I sit next to him I put my hand on his knee instead of his shoulder. I knew any upward movement may scare him. He takes a deep breath with a stutter. 

"I never stopped loving you, Jason" 

He shakes his head and scoffs "I don't deserve this. I don't fucking deserve you, Y/N!" he stands enraged "I'm a monster!! You have no idea the horrible things I've done" he started crying "Bruce, would be so ashamed of me" he covers his face facing away from me "you should be ashamed of me" 

I stand in front of him. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I see his tears. I slowly extend my arm to touch his cheek. He stutters with his breaths swift. 

"Jason" I cried at his word's "Bruce, loved you unconditionally. I am in love with you. You've got me and you're not getting rid of me. I'm always gonna be here. You're mistakes do not make you evil, Jason" 

He broke down sobbing he drops to his knees holding my waist. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry" he cried

My heart breaks. I kiss his head and wrap my arms around his neck. 

"shh it's, OK. You're gonna be OK, Jay" 

Months later I hear fearful yelling from, Jason's room. I ran to his room the door already opened. I came to a halting stop seeing, little Tim wrapped in Jason's big arm's. It melted my heart into a gentle smile. Truth be told, Jason and I have talked to each other about our relationship with, Tim. We both tried not to let him be looked at as our son. Knowing is father is still around. We didn't want to replace his parent's. Though that did not mean that we did not love him as our own son. He saved, Jason. He saved the love of my life. I already formed a great respect for, Tim. My boy's right there in each others embrace. Jason's, breathing begins to calm down. He's asleep. Jason's, panic attacks often drain much of his energy given hour's of patrol and he'll fall asleep swiftly. Though only if he feels safe. The next day I drive in my car to Gotham academy. I am headed to pick up, Tim from school. I park on the sidewalk. I see, Tim. I gently wave smiling. He waves back to me. He opens the passenger car door. 

"hey, smarty pants. How was school?" 

"like kindergarten" he proudly stated 

I chuckle he sits down and shut the car door. He buckles up. I drove onto the road. He's quiet. Tim's usually quiet. So why am I worried he needs to tell me something? 

"Tim" "Y/N" 

"you go first" I softly said 

"we'll" he rubs his hands together looking out his, window "it's, Jay. He was yelling last night..." he looks at me "Y-Y/N, do you know? About, Jason? His nightmares I don't thi--there not just nightmares" he guiltily stated 

I pulled over into Gotham Park parking space. I look at, Timmy his face saddened. My heart breaks. He's so worried. I put my hand on his neck 

"oh, Timmy it's OK. I know, but if it makes you feel better he's been a lot better now that you're in our lives"

He gives me, a genuine smile that warms my heart. As smart as Tim is I'm sure he found out a good while ago. I often feel like he's smarter than than all of us. 

Jason's P. O. V 

I stand in the in the Bat-cave seeing, Zatanna say a, spell going into Bruce's mind. Talia, brought him back from the death using the lazarus pit. He is not the same, man who saved my life and gave me a family. I can only hope, Zee can save him. Y/N, kisses my shoulder. She always knew how to calm me down with the simplest of actions. 

Zatanna's P. O. V 

I see, a memory of Bruce as a child joyfully smiling with his parent's. I then see, Bruce. The man who keeps me awake at night. The one who stole my heart with a lock and key. The key I could never find to open and take back. He looks at me. I say a spell so he would remember me. Unfortunately his mind was, too damaged did me to simply say for him to remember everything. 

"Zee, how?.. Why?" 

"I'm here to bring you home" 

He looks to his, younger self and his parent's walking into the alley. Bruce forced his eyes shut. "no! I can't bare through this again. I will not!" his voice pained 

I step to him "Bruce, you must. You will be OK I promise" 

"do not lie to me! You'll leave me, again. You never loved me, Zee" his voice brittle 

I began to cry "I broke my trust with you. It is the biggest mistake of my life. I only want to bring back and if you'll let me I'll protect you" 

I offer my hand. He takes it. 

Y/N's P. O. V 

I watch as, Zatanna's eye's no longer glowing. Bruce, and Zatanna locked eye's. She said a spell removing his straightjacket. My heart racing I grip Jason's shirt. He holds my arms as we hold onto each other. Please. Please come back, Dad. 

I gasp in relief as Bruce said "I'm Batman"


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's P. O. V 

Batman, is back. Bruce, is OK and is Batman. What's Batman without his sidekick? Tim, now under Bruce's care as he should be. The chances of me fucking up are 11 otta 10. Zatanna, stayed at the Manor. Bruce, has Zatanna and Tim. I don't have to worry. My panic attacks have been less frequent. I still am dealing with the thought about losing control in front of, Bruce. I still feel shame when I look at, Bruce knowing... That I did break a promise. Y/N, could see it. She sees everything. Because seeing Bruce everyday is a constant struggle. Everything is OK but I'm fucking scared. I am filled with guilt and it's overflowing. I need a fucking break. I step into my shared bedroom with, Y/N. She walks to me and hugs me from behind. She still after all this time has a calming and comforting affect on me. Her simple embrace or touches take my breath away and melt me to my core. I softly sigh and hold onto her arms. 

"it's not a crime to want a break, Jason. We could get a place of our own or leave Gotham for however long you need. I want you to have a moment to breath, baby" 

"somewhere where it's just us and not in Gotham, at least for a few weeks" 

So we packed our bags and bid our goodbyes. Bruce, wished us well. Zatanna, gave us a big hug and made me promise to be careful. Alfred, softly smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder telling me to be careful and come home soon. Tim, shook my hand. I wasn't expecting more.. I hope he's not angry. It's, Tim. He's the smart one and a little spooky. He knows that I care about him. He'll be just fine with, Bruce. Why the hell does it feel like I'm giving my own kid to Bruce? Y/N and I stayed in a newly bought safe house in Coast City. It was a normal house. A little remote though perfect. We could patrol the city, go swimming from the beach that was hour drive away and I had Y/N. Plus I can see my girlfriend in a swimming suite. The house had plenty of supplies. The entrance of the house was the living room to the right a open kitchen with a bar. On the left a door leading to a master bedroom. As well as a bathroom. I lay on the king size bed because I was asked. Honestly I'm really looking forward to what she is planning. Y/N, walks in her most beautiful swimming suit, with two drinks on a platter. I arch my arm's putting my hands, behind my head on my neck. She's absolutely beautiful. 

"wanna do me, a favor and ditch your swimming suit, Luv" 

She chuckled "pervert" 

"well of course only to you" 

Y/N's P. O. V 

With night fallen Jason and I in bed. My back up against his bare stomach. I hear his breath begin to heavy and his body shaking. I swiftly turn to face him. 

"Jason, honey it's OK I'm here"

I cup his cheek he holds my hand kissing it. He opened his eye's. His breathing has not calmed. He breaths with his mouth open. I gently rub his face. Then I began running my fingers through his hair. It breaks my heart to see him in so much pain. 

"I-I-.." he gasped trying to catch his breath 

I kiss his cheek "shh don't force it. I'm here and ready to listen to you" 

"Timmy... You.." he shakes his head with his lips trembling

I wrap my arms around him he holds me tightly our legs intertwine. Jason, rested his head in the crook of my neck. I feel his fast Heartbeat...... I open my eye's seeing, Jason sitting on the side of the bed with, his feet on the floor. I do the same only right behind Jason. I wrap my arms around him. He holds my arms. He takes a deep breath. 

"I know there just dreams but they always feel so fucking real" his voice breaking "hell maybe the kid should have come with us? He needs a damn break from his fucking computer.. I know you and him are ok but.. " he started crying my heart sinks to my core. I kiss his, back "I still see myself holding Timmy and you because you both couldn't go any further and I was too late.. To save either of you" 

I pull him back. He leans back I lay down. Jason, lays on my stomach his head resting below my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair. I feel he's fatigued. He's battling his storm and needs shelter. 

"guess in our hearts Timmy is always gonna be our kid" I said softly to remind him that I care about Tim as my own as well. 

Jason, kisses my stomach as if to say 'yeah'. His breath begins steadying. That's the first thing for him to get a little bit better. 

"I miss him too" I said kissing his head

He takes another deep breath "I never will comprehend how the hell you are mine" 

"well I am and I'm always gonna be" 

He leans upward putting his hands on the bed with myself in between. He kisses me. I deepen the kiss. I hear his, phone.....

Jason's P. O. V 

3 week's later early in the morning I am feeling better. Y/N, sound asleep. She looks peaceful and beautiful. I'm going to marry her one day. I hear my phone again. I roll my eye's and look. Grayson. I answer 

"the fuck man I ju--" 

-"Jay, it's about Tim" 

"what the fuck about, Tim? Is he hurt?" 

"Jason, honey" Y/N said sleepily. I put my hand up in response needing to hear, every word 

-"Tim's dad died five days ago--" I cut him off 

"fuck, Grayson! How the hell am I just now hearing about this? Where is he?" 

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for a week man. Timmy is with Bruce on patrol. I'm so-" 

"save it I'm coming home"


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N and I packing. I abruptly put my clothes in my duffle bag. 

"Jay" she said so soft though I couldn't calm myself 

"What?!" I asked harshly throwing my arms outward in frustration 

I'm so selfish. I should have never left. 

"breathe. Every--" I cut her off 

"don't!" I take a deep breath enraged. I lower my hands continuing to pack "don't fucking start lying to me. This is my fucking fault and there is nothing you can say to change my mind" 

"stop thinking that you're to blame. Jason, all we can do is be there for, Tim. You can control that" 

I shake my head frustration and guilt is all I can seem to feel. She stepped away from her bag walking to me. She wraps her arms around me. I take a shaky breath forcing myself to calm down. Though it is a lot easier with her. We made it to, Gotham. I didn't bother saying anything to anyone until I make sure, Tim is OK. Who the fuck thought he should go on patrol? I open his bedroom door seeing him on his bed eye's locked on his laptop. His shoulders slouching. 

"hey bat-baby" 

"hey man" he said with a genuine hurt tone 

His room is a complete wreck. He looks thinner. His eye's puffed from lack of sleep and possibly crying. I want to tell him everything is going to be OK and that I am going to be here for him. 

"listen--" my words stuck in my throat. What do I say? 

"I get it" he bitterly said and stood up 

He walks to his door. I want to fix this. I don't know how. 

"Timmy" I said 

He turns around with rage and tears threatening to fall 

"you don't care about me, Jason" he pushes me with effort though I didn't budge "you were never proud of me. I was just a sidekick to you, wasn't I? Or, Bat-kid, was a burden. You left me!" he hit me again with heavy breaths "S-so don't pretend you cared about me and just leave, again!" 

His word's cut through me. I've never really felt a burning pain like this, before. I've never seen, Tim so upset, and so irrational. It turns my stomach into knots. I love him, as my own son. Now I understand everything, Bruce went through with me. The struggles I gave him. He gave me a home, food, guidance and a family. After, Bruce returned from the dead a harsh scar remained on his lower neck reminding me of his sacrifice. Tim, needs to know the truth. I hope he really does. Though he needs to hear it from me. 

"yeah, well that's where you're wrong kid. For the first, fucking time, you're wrong" he shuts the door "you think I didn't give a shit about you? You think I didn't want to take you with me? That it didn't hurt Y/N and I to leave you? I wasn't going to risk failing you, Tim. It was wrong of me to think you'd..." I stammer thinking what if Tim would look at me as his mentor or maybe even a father figure? I sigh deeply continuing "look kid we both know the evidence of my past. The chances of you not turning out ok in my care is not something I was willing to risk. You were better off with, Bruce. Y/N, could have made up for a couldn't amount to but you needed him" I scoff with a eye roll "if he could make a fucked up guy like me into something" I look to Tim's tearful eye's "he sure as hell would keep you on a better track! I did it for you, Kid. I left you and it fucking hurt us, Tim"

He rubs his nose with his hand and sniffs. I feel helpless. Should have I have taken him under my wing? I don't know. He needs space. He's hurting. He needs time to heal. I open the door I feel a tight embrace around my waist. I hear him sobbing his face up against my side. I let go of the door knob. I gently run his head not knowing what else to do. His little arm's are around me, it's not to his full strength. He's exhausted, emotionally exhausted. I know exactly how fucking agonizing that feels. To feel drained, that you're a burden to those around you. I wrap my left arm around him and use my right hand to rub his head. 

He chokes on his sobs "shhhh you babybat you're OK. You got your family here. We're all here for you" 

He sniffs and takes a breath "you're not fucked up" 

I softly smile "you're not smart" I sarcastically stated 

His breathing begins to calm down. His arm's bend from exhaustion. I move my left arm across his back and right arm across his knee-pit's lifting him up. His arms sprawled on his stomach slightly folded. I feel my heart break. He's grief-stricken. I remember crying myself to sleep almost every night after my mom overdosed. I lay him on his bed and lay the cover on him. What would, Bruce do? I gently rub his forehead. I remember when I had the flu back in my younger day's. As he falls into slumber I stand back up and shut his laptop. I leave his room step through the hall and open my bedroom door. I hear the sink running. Y/N. Exactly what I need right now. I step to my bathroom. The sink off. Y/N, turns with tears in her eye's holding a pregnancy test. My heart begins to beat fastly and my body wants to shake. I looked seeing two plus signs. She's pregnant


End file.
